Black volt
by Riskierbow
Summary: Un mundo en el que los humanos se enteran de la existencia de los sobrenatural después de verse involucrados en una guerra por territorio, pero que logra evolucionar para enfrentarse en un torneo cada mil años para no extinguirse, sigue la historia de un Shun thunderbolt. Un joven marginado por su clan que debe aprender a dominar su poder para así defender a su raza. Primer fic.


Hace casi 10,000 años que se dio la guerra que condenó a los humanos, una guerra que lo cambió todo, lo que hizo que los humanos se enteraran de la verdad que se ocultaba frente as sus narices. La verdad acerca de la existencia de lo sobrenatural.

En el año 2,020 del dios del cristianismo, se dio a cabo una guerra entre las razas de demonios, ángeles, elfos, elfos oscuros, enanos, dragones y, cómo se vieron involucrados en la guerra, los humanos. Todos lucharon por el dominio de la tierra, todos los líderes de cada raza quería una parte; los humanos que se supone que "dominaban la tierra" fueron masacrados por las razas. Los hombres y mujeres que no pudieron refugiarse a tiempo. Fueron masacrados por la guerra que se llevó a cabo.

Los humanos atacaron con una bomba de hidrógeno a un dragón que estaba peleando con un escuadrón de demonios y, aunque si acertaron, el dragón recibió daños mínimos, pero lograron acabar con el escuadrón de demonios.

La guerra término cuando todos los dioses los tranquilizaron prometiéndoles a cada uno una porción de la tierra.

Y también si querían aumentar su territorio; tendían que competir, con sus mejores guerreros, en un torneo que se lleva a cabo cada mil años. Así aceptando todos, y acabando esa sanguinaria guerra.

Y eso nos trae aquí, actualmente es el año 9990 después de la guerra, ( se abreviada así: d.g. de ahora en adelante) después del pacto de "paz" que nuestros antepasados hicieron con las demás razas, se han hecho 9 torneos en los que los humanos han perdido 6. Y cada vez que una raza pierde, se le hace entrega de una porción de territorio a la raza ganadora.

Los humanos han quedado en penúltimo lugar 3 veces debido a que los únicos que superan ellos en capacidad física son los enanos. Pero estos nos superan en ingenio y en tecnología.

Ellos al construir maquinaria pueden ser mejores; pero también les resta mucha movilidad.

Actualmente como el territorio dado por los dioses se ha hecho cada vez más pequeño con cada derrota que se sufre cada mil años; el gobierno ha impuesto un regla de que solo se puede tener un hijo cada pareja.

¡Oh!, Es verdad, no les conté como reaccionaron los gobiernos al terminar la guerra, pues resulta que por fin sus diferencias no son prioritarias y prefieren crear planes para que la humanidad pueda sobrevivir, por esa razón se unieron para crear un único país.

Con la última derrota hace mil años; los humanos decidieron que no podían ganar en el estado en el que estaban ahora; así que decidieron aprender magia. Los humanos, a diferencia de las otras razas no tienen las mismas cualidades; como la mortalidad de los ángeles y demonios o la perfección de los elfos. Pero ellos tenían algo que las demás razas no. El poder seguir evolucionando.

En el año 9008 d.g., se comenzó a estudiar magia con ayuda de seres de otras razas exiliados por traición a su raza y querían desquitarse con estas. Aprendieron sobre la manipulación de los elementos de cada raza; el fuego y electricidad de los dragones, la luz de los ángeles, la oscuridad de los demonios, los elementos de la naturaleza de los elfos y elfos oscuros; también aprendieron a dominar el viento, la tierra, el agua, el metal, el hielo. Y también dominaron e hicieron suyo el espacio y el tiempo.

En el año 9108 d.g., un número de 12 humanos que dominaron estos elementos, cada uno lo logro hacer suyo al 100%, tanto que lo hicieron parte de ellos. Y así, una luz de esperanza ilumino a la humanidad. Por fin tenían la oportunidad de enfrentar a las otras razas, solo debían de entrenar ese poder y pasarlo a las próximas generaciones, porque, tendrán el poder de las otras razas, pero siguen siendo humanos. Con el tiempo morirán, y deben dejar sus enseñanzas a los guerreros que combatirán en el próximo torneo.

-ahhh- suspiro cansado- porque tenemos que estudiar la historia de la guerra si ya nos la sabemos de memorias- dijo estirándose en la mesa un pelimorado de apariencia de no más de 10 años.

-¡Sabes bien que estamos castigados y es por tu culpa!- contesto molesto un rubio con mechones negros de aparentemente la misma edad.

\- ¡ya se que estamos castigados!, Solamente quería hacer otra cosa que leer la historia de la humanidad, suficiente tengo con que Tyler me la cuente y me haga exámenes- contesto -¡Y aparte fue tu culpa por no correr rápido!, ¡El plan era perfecto!, ¡Pero eres un estúpido Shun que no reacciona a tiempo!- grito el pelimorado.

-Eso fue porque me dijiste ¡Corre! Cuando pasaste al lado de mi corriendo, no me dijiste a tiempo ¡Idiota!-respondió el rubio.

-¡No me digas idiota!, ¡Idiota¡- dijo el pelimorado abalanzandosele al rubio

-¡Ah!, ¡No me jales el cabello, Chris!-grito Shun mordiendolo.

-¡que creen que están haciendo!-grito una profesora de aparentemente 20 años de cabello plateado-aparte de pintar en las paredes debo poner en su reporte el que se estén peleando- dijo con voz tétrica.

-¡hiii!- chillaron ambos niños- ¡Lo sentimos, miss rose!- gritaron arrodillándose.

-esta bien, está bien- dijo- simplemente no lo vuelvan hacer- dijo tranquilamente la profesora.

-esta bien- contestaron los niños-.

-bueno, ya se aburrieron de estar aquí- dijo sonriendo.

-después de estar 8 horas aquí, con puros libros, quién no se aburriría- respondió Chris.

\- entonces volverán a dibujar garabatos en el mural de los 12 guerreros- dijo en tono imponente la profesora.

-¡NO-respondieron al unísono.

\- y dejen de pelear entre ustedes, ¿Qué no son los mejores amigos?- dijo la miss inclinando la cabeza.

-si, lamento decirte estúpido y jalarte el cabello, Shun- dijo el pelimorado apenado.

\- y también lamento decirte idiota y morderte, Chris- respondió el rubio igual de apenado.

-¿ por cierto?- interrumpió la profesora con una mirada siniestra- que les enseno esas palabras.

Glup- tragaron saliva al mismo tiempo- Tyler- dijeron a duras penas

-ese hombre, ya sabrá quien soy yo por ensenarles esas palabras- dijo tronándose los nudillos con una mirada escalofriante- ya pueden retirarse niños- dijo antes de retirarse.

\- pobre Tyler – dijo Shun rascándose la cabeza.

\- pero es mejor el que nosotros- dijo Chris comenzando a caminar- ya o llegaremos tarde a casa- dijo con las manos en la espalda.

\- ah, si ya voy- dijo corriendo alcanzándolo.

Pues este es el primer capítulo de mi historia. Cómo podrán ver soy nuevo en este mundillo de escritores. Este capítulo lo pueden tomar como un prólogo y yo como una prueba. ¿ Cómo que prueba? Se estarán preguntando y si no pregúntenselo. Este cap una prueba de cómo reciben mi historia. Pueden decirme que tan bien está o en qué puedo mejorar. Si veo que al menos a una persona le gusta la seguiré escribiendo.

Bueno hasta otra

Psdt. Este fichero tendrá muchas referencias e inspiraciones de obras literarias, películas, videojuegos y posiblemente otros fics, toda referencia o inspiración es propia de cada autor y no me pertenece. Porque igual no ganó nada de dinero escribiendo pero aun así por si las dudas.


End file.
